The God Takes a Bath
by Angelhart79
Summary: School, shrine duties, traveling to the underworld, fighting off demons, all seemingly normal in the life of the new Land God. But sometimes one just want some private time to relax. Only Nanami finds out that this time she is going to share her bath with someone that is equally eager for some relaxation. (one shot)
**The God takes a Bath**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

School, shrine duties, traveling to the underworld, fighting off demons, all seemingly normal in the life of the new Land God. But sometimes one just want some private time to relax. Only Nanami finds out that this time she is going to share her bath with someone that is equally eager for some relaxation.

Happy reading! ^_^

* * *

"Hmm…" the hot water was so nice. The moment Nanami had stepped into the tub all problems seemed to disappear. In that blissful moment she could just forget the standard human struggles of being a school girl with a job and stressful upcoming tests and exams, and the complicated life of being a Land God. Not to mention her recent adventures in the Netherworld.

Outside the door she could hear the familiar bickering of her two shinshi's. Something that annoyed her, yet also comforted her, for everything had returned back to normal, as far as one could consider her life to be normal. She was Nanami Momozono, the Land God of Mikage shrine. Her divine state accentuated by the presence of the two shinshi's. Mizuki and Tomoe.

 _Tomoe…_

Thinking about him her mind drifted off to pleasant thoughts. She had never felt so happy before. And what appeared to be a simple teenager crush at first turned out to be real love. One first to be unrequited, but now mutual. He loved her. He truly loved her.

She smiled and closed her eyes. He would become human for her and they would live together and start a new life. Not just a silly daydream, but reality. _We are going to grow old together._

But there was a downside to it all. They wouldn't be able to visit the others of the Mikage's shrine again. When human that world, that had been newly introduced to her, would be closed down. For her and for Tomoe. And that made her a bit sad.

 _I wonder how he will cope with that. He is being so aloof about it all. I wonder if my love for him is enough. Although I like this world and parting from it will make me sad, I will go back to my normal life. But for Tomoe… It has been his life for so many centuries. Will he not have any regrets by giving that up? He can transform into a human, but it won't be the same as actually becoming one. I am afraid that he will tire of me… That being with me… isn't enough… Tomoe…_

 _Tomoe…_

 _"_ _Nanami…"_

 _Tomoe…_ His voice was so soothing. Almost singing her name. Even in her thoughts he sounded so clear as if he was actually with her.

 _"_ _Nanami…"_

"Hmm. Tomoe…"

"Nanami, are you asleep?"

Stretching her legs lazily in the water her toes touched something - a leg? Nanami's eyes shot open. Instead of a clear view she was staring at a certain kitsune sitting opposite of her, drinking sake. Naked.

Immediately she sunk herself deeper into the water, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pulling her knees up, hiding certain body parts from view. Not that it would matter, for he had probably seen everything already anyway by now.

Seeing her awake her shinshi leaned back and closed his eyes. He was looking totally relaxed. A cool cloth on top of his head, a bottle of sake standing on the edge of the wooden tub, a cup in his right hand which he brought to his mouth.

"Why are you here?" She asked, her lips barely above the water's surface. The water making her words come out in a mumble, bubbles appearing in front of her mouth.

But he heard her perfectly. The two fury triangles twitched before they perked forward.

"There are several reasons for me being here," he said without even opening his eyes, just casually sipping sake between sentences. "One: You seem to have a knack of getting into trouble when I'm not around. You are fragile yet you do not take necessary precautions in avoiding dangerous situations. To enhance my point, you were tired, yet you insist on bathing. Filling the tub with water enough for a human to drown. And then you fall asleep. And here I am as usual stating the obvious. That without me you are utterly helpless."

Nanami brought her face fully above the water. "Bu-"

However he just ignored her and interrupted her by continuing. His eyes now open and looking at her as if he was about to scold her.

"Two. You insist on living two lives. That of a god and that of a human schoolgirl. Which, as your shinshi, forces me to deal with those lives as if I were to serve two gods. Needless to say you keep me pretty busy with attending to all your needs for you to be able to live those lives. I am a former youkai, but I do tire and perspire as well. So I do enjoy a bath once and a while for cleanliness and relaxing purposes."

"B-"

"Three," you have made several proclamations about your feelings to me of being in love with me and what not. Although I could have not foreseen this ever happening in the past I, an ayakashi, have fallen in love with a human girl, in which resulted me binding myself to several contracts with gods. One that almost cost me my life. A couple of hundred years later I came to learn that the human female I grew feelings for was actually you, who had traveled to the past. As a youkai I have an excellent memory, now that Mikage's barrier has been lifted I recall a certain promise you made." He opened his eyes and stared at her. "That you were going to be mine in the future. And here we are. In the future. Nanami."

She gulped, staring back at him, not even blinking. She watched him closing his eyes again and taking another sip.

"And since it is now in the open that we will become lovers there is no reason for us _not_ sharing a bath together. Right, Nanami?" His mouth curled into a smirk behind the cup.

She gave a shriek when she felt a foot teasingly touch the skin of one of her legs and she sat up straight in a reflex, forgetting all her previous thought up modesty.

"You are such a perverted fox!" she yelled.

He wasn't giving her any reaction except that gleam of mischief in his eyes while pretending that his attention was not on her, but on the cup of sake against his lips.

"Get out!" She pointed her finger at him and then pointed towards the door. But he wasn't moving. And Nanami was staring like an idiot at her own finger, slowly realizing that the kitsune wasn't leaving.

 _I-it didn't work?_ She slowly lowered her hand. _Wha-wha-why didn't it work?_ The kotodama shibari word binding had never failed her before. Yet he was still sitting in the bathtub.

There was a highly amused chuckle from him. "It appears you don't really want me to leave."

Her jaw dropped. Did she really want him to stay? Was that it?

Then she thought of something else…

"Have you become a youkai again?" She said as she gave him a stern look that would – hopefully – force him to be honest. He had sneakily stolen a kiss from her to become her shinshi again. But she had come to learn there were ways for him to turn back to a youkai. And in that form her words were powerless.

Nanami eyed him suspiciously to see if there was any physical sign that would indicate she was dealing with real wild fox and not a tamed shinshi.

"You are welcome to kiss me, Nanami, if in doubt."

 _Crap!_ She couldn't tell if he was playing her or not. Well…, he was playing her in way. The way he licked his fangs provocatively. Challenging her to be doubtful and come forward and kiss him.

She could swear her temperature was ready to boil the water around them. She was aflamed with anger and embarrassment.

She moved her feet under her body, ready to rise from the water. "I can see what you're doing," she said pointing another finger at him, while making sure her other arm and hand was covering her upper body. "Don't expect any sexual services from me. I'm leaving. You can tend to yourself."

Proud of her witty remark, she was about to turn and move out of the water when he spoke.

"Perfectly fine by me. Whenever I do indulge myself in such pleasurable activities it is you who is on my mind anyway. And by stepping out of this bath you will provide me with excellent material which I can use for future references."

Nanami lowered herself back into the water. "You know I can order you to _not_ look."

He sighed in response not at all impressed by the threat. "Yes you could, but that would defeat the purpose of you _wanting_ me to look, now wouldn't it?"

"T-that is _so_ n-not true."

"Is it? Your words didn't hold any power, for I'm still sitting here. Are you _that_ confident that they will when you order me to not look?"

"That is because you are a youkai again, aren't you?" she said accusingly.

"Am I?" He had placed his right elbow on the bath's edge and was resting his chin on his hand. "As I recall I kissed you to seal the contract with you again, remember? I kind of had to steal that kiss even, for you were so reluctant."

 _Yes…_ she remembered. Somehow after everything had happened, kissing him or the thought alone of kissing him, stirred something inside her. More intense than the jitters she had before. She had become so nervous that in his first attempt to reseal the bond she had actually bit him.

Her fingers moved to her lips as she recalled that moment. Why was everything so different now? She was in a serious relationship with him, yet why was she uncomfortable and yet so excited at the same time when she was alone with him?

"Since we are here now and you made me your shinshi again I cannot help it to feel obliged to tend to your needs. So…"

Nanami looked up and noticed that Tomoe was now holding the sponge that had been lying on the edge of the bath.

"Shall I bathe you, my kami?"

As the kitsune leaned forward the Land God pressed herself against the edge of the tub, quick in shielding her breasts again with her arms and pulling her knees up. Big widened eyes staring at him while she desperately tried to find her voice which had seemed to disappeared together with coherent thinking.

"N-no need. I-I a-already washed…"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "Even your back?"

Oh… a back rub. Every sore muscle in her body made its presence known by the mere thought of being tended to. And the offer was there. What harm was there in a gentle wash of her back? _Was she seriously pondering to accept his proposition?_ She noticed him already applying some ointment on the sponge. Was he _that_ confident that she would say 'yes'?

Was she so persistent on saying 'no'?

The thought of him washing her did more than just the nice prospect of getting attention to painful muscles. A pleasurable tingle ran over her spin to settle itself in between her legs. And before she even realized it she found herself turning around, turning her back towards him.

 _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ Since when had she become so daring when it came to such matters? Oh, the blush was still there and turning her cheeks a deep crimson, which luckily would not be visible for him to see. But although he had made several sexual innuendo's throughout before – teasingly of course – she had always declined. Either with a smart comeback or by just being too shocked to act at all.

She flinched slightly at the first touch of the wet sponge against her back. Then she forced herself to relax somewhat, silently telling herself in a chant over and over again that it was completely innocent – although it wasn't of course! – and he, as her shinshi, was just aiding her.

The strokes were smooth and gentle and the warm water combined with the washing oil soothing as it was applied to her skin and she was actually able to relax and enjoy his attention.

 _I could get used to this._ It was going to be her future, right? Since they were going to live together soon enough. She blushed harder at the thought of them being together like that. Like this.

She bent forward and folded her arms on the wooden edge to lay her chin on top of them. A content sigh even escaped her mouth as tense muscles were easing up. The sponge moved over her neck, her shoulders and over her back, dipping into the water and moving up before it reached her rear. She smirked realizing he was being a real gentleman actually. She had expected him to take advantage over the moment. He usually did at moments like this. It surprised her he wasn't groping her already, or 'accidently' brushing over other body parts. It surprised her she was somewhat disappointed that he didn't…

"You are still wearing the hairpin."

She moved her right hand up to feel. She had left her hair up because it was easier for bathing, but she had not realized she had forgotten to take the hairpin out that he had given her. "I forgot."

When her fingers moved to pull it out, his hand stopped her.

"Leave it." Then a bit hesitant he added: "please."

For a moment he looked so vulnerable. The way he looked at her she envisioned memories of the past flashing in his violet eyes. Memories of her… Five hundred years ago…

She suddenly felt guilty again of making him wait so long. Of his suffering. And she turned around trying to think of something to say when he suddenly pushed the wet sponge in her hand.

"You are clean, my kami. Now if you would be so kind…" He turned around and leaned forward, his face resting on his folded arms, like she had done a few minutes ago.

Her fingers tightening in the sponge, forcing water from it, due to the tight hold, she was staring at his back.

 _He wants you to wash his back._ She gulped. _Say no. Say yes! Say..._

Before she knew it, her right hand was moving forward and the sponge was touching his right shoulder and moving to the left. She watched entranced as droplets were forced from the object in her hand as she pressed it to his skin and they slid down over his back before emerging with the rest of the water.

His skin was pale and unscarred. He was slim built yet she could feel strong muscles underneath the sponge. It was weird to think of him as someone who had lived for centuries. He looked just being a couple of years older than her. _But that will change when he becomes human. He will then also age._ That fear surfaced again. The one that had been haunting her the moment she had started thinking of him becoming human for her. That he would regret it. _He will get wrinkles and get sick and will lose strength. All because he wants to be with me._

Nanami retracted her hand when Tomoe suddenly moved. One moment she was facing the smooth surface of his back, the next moment she was staring at his chest. She watched him refilling the cup with sake and waited for him to turn around again. Except he didn't.

"Well?"

She looked at his face. It was obvious what he was expecting of her to do. A part of her - probably a part that was way more mature than she felt she was - was most tempted to just continue washing. But that part wasn't able to move her hands that suddenly seemed paralyzed.

"I washed your back," she said making a clear statement that she was finished.

"Ah a quid pro qo. Then give me the sponge and I shall wash your front."

As he reached out to her she clutched the sponge tight to her body and scooted back a bit.

"N-no need. I already washed."

"Well then," he said leaning back. "I have not." He tilted his head. "Would my kami not indulge her hardworking shinshi by aiding him? You are always so concerned for my well being. Instead of suspecting me to hide injuries from you, you can now inspect for yourself." When she didn't move or respond he added: "It is good for kami shinshi binding."

"Reeeeaaaly?" She sang in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "So you had regular baths like these with Mikage?"

Suddenly she received a shower of sake and saliva as her familiar almost choked on his drink. Then her legs suddenly disappeared from under her and she fell forward into the water.

That damn fox had kicked her legs.

Resurfacing and gasping for breath she gave him an angry glare. "Why did you do that!?"

"And I held you for such an innocent little girl. It seems that my presence has a bad influence on you. So I thought a little purification was in order by means of a mouth wash."

She was dumbstruck and couldn't find a good response to that no matter how hard she tried. He was leaning back and looking darn smug about it.

"Well, Nanami?"

She was staring at his chest again. Fine sculptured muscles, a slight washboard effect and further down-

She looked up to his face trying with all her might not to blush. She had not seen anything, the water not fully clear due to the essence that was added to it. She had averted her gaze before she could even catch a glimpse.

In order to distract herself and divert his attention to her face that was becoming visible red she quickly replied to his daring request. "Only if you promise not to pull any tricks on me."

"Tricks?" The tone in his voice was loaded with indignation. "I find those accusations really hurtful, for I am completely innocent."

She couldn't believe he could say that with such a serious look on his face. Warning bells going off in her head the moment his silent request had dawned on her. She was not only dealing with a shinshi. Tomoe was above all a very sly fox. And although he looked at her like he had no hidden intentions that didn't mean she wasn't at all suspicious.

Slowly she moved forward, being aware of any sudden movement. After he had set his drink back down on the edge she brushed the sponge over his chest. It was hard to keep her eyes focused on everything. She wanted to watch his face to see if he would try something. She could always tell by the look in his eyes. He was kind of predictable in that. But she wanted to watch were her hand was moving the sponge as well. She wanted to avoid certain… areas…

When she did glance up to his eyes, she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, or was watching her hands. His were focused on her body. On her torso to be exact. She followed his gaze to her breasts and then looked at him sharply. His head tilted upwards and he looked in her eyes.

"What?" he asked with a laugh and took another drink to break her intense stare.

She decided to ignore it. She was sitting naked in a bath with him. Of course he would stare. It wasn't a kitsune thing or a youkai thing. It was a normal male thing to do. And before she had started washing him, had she not been ogling his body?

This time she tried to keep her eyes focused on her task. It was easier to not know where he was staring at. Maybe… Suddenly she found herself worrying over stupid things. Like if he found her attractive. He had fallen in love with her, but was he really physically attractive to her? Like every part of her? Weren't her breasts to small? And before she knew it she was trying to recall the tsanuki ladies from the brothel and comparing them with her. And Tsanuke. She wouldn't be blushing like an idiot while she would be tending to him.

His body was shifting and in the movement her hand slipped down under the water. She was quick enough however to correct the motion and to bring the sponge back to its original path. Moving the object over his abdomen. Shaking her silly thoughts from her mind she focused once more on her task. Not really knowing what part of his body she already covered while lost in thought she started over again, moving the sponge back to his shoulders and across his chest.

This time when she caught a glimpse of his gaze she noticed he was watching her hands. His head was resting on his right hand again, his elbow leaning on the wooden frame of the bath. Sitting so close to him she could hear his breathing. It was much slower than her own. The more she tried to focus on slower and smoother intakes of breaths, the more ragged her breathing became. Until it really started to annoy her. The silence in the room was making the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat so loud she couldn't concentrate at all.

His body moved again and it caught her off guard. The sponge suddenly slipping from her fingers and her hand came in contact with a thigh.

She pulled back and angrily Nanami fished the sponge from the water. "I know what you are trying to do," she said while raising an accusing finger at him. "You are trying to get me to touch you there."

She felt no need to point and she felt too flustered to even say the right word, she was certain the perverted fox knew exactly what she was referring to.

His expression was aloof as he grabbed the cup of sake, raised it to his lips and took a sip. "Don't be ridiculous."

He could stare at her blankly all he wanted, in no way she was going to believe his abnegation.

"If I wanted for you to do that, I would have simply done this."

Too late she noticed the appearing gleam in his eyes. In the two seconds he needed to take hold of her right hand she was only allowed the reaction of her eyes widening in shock before her fingers were forced to let go of the sponge and her hand was pulled towards him and underneath the water. Between his legs.

It felt hard and stiff beneath her touch as he folded her hand around it. Looking at his face she noticed a huge grin decorating his lips.

It was a knock on the door that startled them both and allowed her hand to withdraw itself quickly as his hold on her relinquished.

"I have new sake, Tomoe-dono." It was Kotetsu's voice.

 _Oh my god..._ Nanami stared at the door like a dear staring in headlights. _Do they know I'm in here too?_

"Just leave it!"

She looked at Tomoe who had given the order and heard the footsteps of the shrine spirit retreating.

The sigh of relieve barely had the time of leaving her mouth as she was suddenly pulled forward and lips that tasted of the same alcoholic beverage, that was now standing on the other side of the door, were suddenly pressed against her own.

The kiss had taken her by surprise and before she could even react to it, it was over.

"I don't need sake right now," the mouth she was staring at spoke.

Nanami lifted her face upwards to look at his eyes. The look he gave her was soft, but hot at the same time. Friendly yet there was this darker undertone behind that warm expression that hinted a hunger she had yet to come to understand.

He pulled her closer, one hand resting securely on her back and the other underneath her chin, keeping her face tilted in that way he could gaze into her eyes.

"Right now...," he murmured softly and she even leaned in closer automatically to hear him better. "I am drunk on you, my Nanami."

She blushed fiercely at his words, not knowing how to respond to that. It made her feel all warm inside and looking back at his mouth she could only think of how much she wanted him to kiss her again. And he did just that short after his spoken words. His tongue coaxing hers out to play.

When he pulled back he was looking at her intensely. His hands even cupping her face so she couldn't avert her gaze.

"I never get to be alone with you. There are always others…"

It was true. She had not given it much thought before, but there was truth in his words. Here in the shrine there were Mikage, Mizuki, the will o'wisps. And outside it seems she kept running into friends and other people. Always.

"It's unfair," he said softly his gaze burning in her eyes. "But now I have you all to myself."

Then his fingers released her and both his hands moved to her back. Grinning he turned his face and leaned back a bit. "This… this solution… holds possibilities…"

She had not realized how intimate the position was they were in until he pointed it out like that. She was seated on his lap and in a fast movement she was pushing against his chest to scoot back a bit to avoid certain body parts from touching each other. But the distance she managed was minimal with his hands securing her.

"Do you remember, Nanami? Back then when I was transformed into a fox?"

She looked into his eyes as if she could read the answer there. But she couldn't recall what he was referring to.

"How you loved to stroke me, because my fur was so soft?"

 _…_ _and fluffy,_ she added in her mind. Yes, she remembered that. The feel of his warm soft body next to her. The way it felt to move her fingers through that thick furry pelt.

"I allowed you that luxury, because I got to touch you when I would turn into an ayakashi again. Remember?"

Had she? Had she really made a promise like that? She gave him a doubtful look. It seemed more like fox trickery for she couldn't recall saying such thing at all.

"I don't…" but her sentence ended when she suddenly felt one of his hands on her stomach and gliding up. With a loss for words she looked down to see it moving over one of her breasts.

Fangs were bared in the seductive smile he gave her. "I find you feeling very soft too, Nanami." When his hand squeezed gently, almost to emphasize his comment – not like that drunk fondling he had once done – she didn't know whether to laugh, to be shocked or to become aroused. So her body compromised by doing a bit of all at the same time. A short nervous giggle, that hardly sounded like a laugh at all, left her lips as her eyes widened and with her very core something started to throb most pleasantly at the feel of him touching her like that.

He leaned forward and she felt his mouth against her jaw. "So soft," he murmured before his tongue and lips traced a path downward. Nanami shivered at the feel of his breath upon the sensitive skin of her throat.

"N-no biting," she then let out. She didn't know his pervy kinks, but he was a youkai and he had bitten her before. Thinking about it she could still feel the spot where his fangs had pierced into her skin that time.

The brushing of lips stopped and she heard him repeat her words softly.

"No biting."

Her body shivered when lips and tongue teased the dimple of her throat and her breathing started to stagger. Then she was lifted and tilted backwards a bit and his voice asked: "Not even a little?" just before his mouth latched onto one of her breasts.

She sucked in oxygen the moment he sucked the nipple into his mouth. Her hands taking a firm hold on his shoulders for support. Fangs were scraping over the skin as he nibbled and she guessed he was testing her boundaries. Carefully pulling the object of his affection taut between his teeth before soothing it with his lips and tongue. It was strangely painfully pleasant. Each tug on the sensitive bud was causing a pleasurable pulling feeling in between her legs as well.

Sounds were filling the room and it took her mind a moment to register they were made by her own vocal cords. Soft little whimpers that suddenly increased as he switched breasts and repeated the process on the one that had previously been neglected. Meanwhile the hand that wasn't supporting her was wondering over her skin. Cupping the breast that didn't receive the attention of his mouth, caressing under it and moving over her stomach. The other hand pushed her more forward so was she was fully straddling his hips. The evidence of his arousal pressing against her.

She felt like she was gasping like a fish above water. Her body forgetting the natural instinctively function to breathe. When his mouth moved over her throat she was certain that the pulsing vain his lips brushed over was about the burst. Her hesitation must have been flooded by the water for when his mouth covered hers, it was she who initiated the kiss. He caught on her fire and in that moment she was finding the needed support in his mouth, the hand on her stomach slid down.

When he cupped her there she hitched upwards and broke of the kiss. The feeling of his fingers there awkward and shocking. He tried to urge her in kissing him again by nibbling on her lips, but her mind was fully focused on what his fingers were doing down there. A totally rational concern popped in her head as she thought of his claws. But when the hand moved that concern faded quickly. It was no clumsy fondling. They stroke with precision. Carefully parting her folds to seek out what was hidden. And when he brushed over it a cry left lips.

She sat up straight and covered her mouth. He chuckled at her sudden embarrassment.

"That is why I wanted you to kiss me. You don't want Mizuki or Mikage to barge in here, right?"

She shook her head, still covering her mouth. Somehow she was afraid she had lost the control of the sounds she was making. Uncertain that she wouldn't cry out again if those fingers would move again.

He was nuzzling her throat and she felt his ears tickling against her face. "Move your hands," he ordered as his lips moved upwards.

Nanami lowered her hands as his face appeared before her. The beautiful violet in his eyes was now a deep glowing purple as she gazed into them. It was hypnotizing. The dark pupils a thick vertical line. Intense and keeping her immobile. She had hardly the time to anticipate his next movement when he kissed her. Hard, depriving her lungs for the needed air she forgot to take in. Feeling her sudden distress he pulled back, but he gave her only a second to breathe before his mouth covered her lips again. The hand that was cupping her on the move once more. Fingers sliding expertly through her folds, teasing her opening before rubbing firmly against the swollen bud they found in their exploration.

She had moved her right hand down to take hold of his wrist. To either stop him, or guide him, she wasn't sure. But he seemed not at all distracted by it. In fact he was ignoring the hold and squeezing of her hand as he stroked her with determination. Soon she released his arm and was gripping his shoulders again. Her nails digging into his skin as she was grinding herself against his fingers. It wasn't long before her inner muscles tensed and the cry that left her throat was smothered by his lips.

He pulled away from her mouth and let her fall against him. His fingers never stopping their strokes against her core. And she felt it again, that tingling that was a prelude of what she had just experienced. And without her consciously knowing it she was biting the skin of his left shoulder, close to his neck to keep her from making too much noise.

He was going to kill her with pleasure. She was sure of it. Relieve and also frustration washing over her when he suddenly stopped. She raised her head to look at him and felt his hands moving over her arms and taking hold of them. One by one he moved her arms around his neck. Then his hands caressed over them back to her shoulders and then down over her sides. They lingered there stroking up and down teasingly. The raking of his claws even making her giggle when it tickled. Right in that moment they moved to her hips and she felt him positioning her.

Nanami searched for his eyes to hold his gaze. They were hot. Shimmering blue with purple like the dancing flames of foxfire. Meanwhile his hands slid between her thighs once more and his fingers were soon manipulating her again. Stroking and rubbing until her muscles that had involuntary tensed up relaxed again and she was pushing against his hand.

Then she was suddenly grinding against something other than teasing fingers. Before her body could fully register the change of events and have her tense up again, a hand, pressed firmly on her lower back, and the other on her right hip pushed her forward and down.

Lips covered her own and smothered the sound of discomfort that escaped. Her lower body trembled at the penetration. Her inner muscles stretching to accommodate.

He tried to distract her obviously by kissing her. His hands on her adding pressure and not letting up until she finally rested on his hips and had taken him in completely.

She didn't know what captivated her more in that moment. The odd feeling of him deep inside of her or the sound that had escaped his throat. It was something between a grunt and a growl and it vibrated against the skin of her neck when his lips diverted from her mouth. She was startled by a loud splash and noticed his tail above water now wildly swaying back and forth.

He wasn't moving and she realized he was giving her a moment to adjust. She felt him panting against her skin and she guessed it was due to the tension in his own body.

"You feel so hot," he almost growled. His hands were rubbing her thighs that for some reason wouldn't stop trembling. "You are so tight, so tense. Relax, Nanami."

She wanted to, tried to. She heard him hiss when she tried to take control of the muscles that were pulsing around him. It felt so weird being filled by him. She wasn't sure yet what to make of it. She felt his hands pushing against her hipbones and she was confused by it, until logic reasoning told her he was urging her to move. And so she did. Slowly and experimentally she pulled back a bit, only to be pushed back forward to his body again by his hands.

If she had to rely on instinct, then it was miserably failing. Right now she was more focusing on the pressure of his fingers as they guided her slowly than trying to gain some pleasure from the friction. And he must have noticed her lack of confidence and the hesitation in her movements for soon his voice called out to her.

"Nanami."

She looked up, realizing then that she had been looking down to where their bodies were joined. Nothing really visible to the water, but more fascinated by the feel of it.

The look in his eyes was warm and reassuring. "Ride me, Nanami," he whispered to her. "Move your hips."

Automatically her gaze lowered again, but the tilting of her face was stopped by a hand that was now underneath her chin. He made her look up again, forced her to look into his eyes. When he was sure she would hold his gaze the hand moved back to its previous spot on her hips and she felt that familiar pressure against the muscles of her thighs.

She had not expected it, but it was less weird looking into his eyes and moving her hips in lead of his guiding hands. And she even managed a little smile when she noticed her body taking on a gentle rocking rhythm by itself.

"Yes," he cooed. "That's it."

Nanami was in a daze. She couldn't believe it was happening. She was actually making love to Tomoe.

"How does it feel, Nanami?"

She was overtaken by his question. It automatically drawing her focus to the friction inside her body. And she was blushing furiously because of it.

"It's...nice... I think..."

"You _think_ it's nice?" He asked her mockingly.

It was embarrassing to see him glancing down to where they were joined, even though she couldn't tell if he saw anything detailed through the water. Then his hips shifted before he pushed inside her again. The hand on her lower back aiding him in the angle.

 _Oh...!_ What was that?

She barely registered her nails digging again in the skin of his shoulders. The friction inside of her was different that way. He hit something that made her shiver.

She had not realized that her eyes had fallen shot until she brought light back into her vision when she opened them. He wasn't really moving just slowly rotating his hips and rubbing so sweetly against that spot inside that made her see stars.

He was looking at her face and grinning so smugly that she would have scolded him for being such a sly youkai fox if it weren't for her muteness right now. Her vocal cords not being able to form words. Only whimpers.

"Nice?" He asked her teasingly.

It was unfair. She was helpless against this assault. Her mind had lost the ability to think and get back at him with a witty response. And the grin on his face became wider when he realized that.

"I'll show you how _nice_ it can be." He moved them both and did not stop this time. Establishing a rhythm between their bodies.

His thrusts were slow, but deep and it was almost as if he was making sure she felt all of him, before each time his hips retreated. He wasn't really making any noise and it worried her. Was he enjoying this? Or was he so focused on her that he couldn't take pleasure from it?

Without thinking the question had slipped passed her lips. "A-are you… I want you to feel good too."

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled at her so lovingly the pounding of her heart increased and she was certain the beating organ was bruising her ribs.

"Don't worry. I'm enjoying this immensely."

And he tilted her backwards, supporting her body with his left arm and hand while the other moved over her stomach and up. His thrusts never faltering. Fingers spread to apply the ultimate pressure on the stroke. His nails, so dangerous, raking over her skin. Not to scratch, but to tease. And she couldn't help but squirm in his hold.

Then he pushed her against his chest again and his movements became harder. His mouth so close to her ear was releasing grunts now. And the worry she had that he might not be getting pleasure from this vanished as he was making erotic proclamations about how good she was feeling. His voice so hot in her ear it felt like her brain was melting.

Maybe she should be worried about the sounds they were making. Her cries and moans she tried to smother so desperately, his soft grunts and the loud splashing of water around them. But her mind was incapable of coherent thinking as she clutched unto the kitsune for dear life and pulled him more towards her. Her arms moving around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him.

He replied with an equal hunger and he tasted of sake and she wanted to get drunk on him like he was of her. She was inexperienced yet it seemed trivial for he manipulated her body so easily and the rest was some born ancient instinct that was now finally aiding her. Or maybe it was lust that made her push herself against him so wantonly.

She wanted to reach it. It was close. So close. She could hear him whisper, "yes, that's it", a voice she hardly recognized as Tomoe's anymore. It was something hot that rasped against her ear. Maybe it was the soothing warmth of the water, but it wasn't all that painful. Not even when he moved faster and harder and even pressed deeper. And she was actively participating in the dance. Selfishly seeking out that ultimate pleasure rush her body was craving.

"Slowly," his voice guided and hands suddenly stilled her movements. "Not so fast."

She was looking at him through watery eyes. How could he be so cruel. "Please... I need."

His kiss silenced her plea and he moved her, his hand forcing her to comply, not allowing her to take over. His strokes were longer she realized. Not the shallow thrusts she had been making. The rhythm a bit slower. But the inward stroke was harder. Something his hips managed even though he wasn't in the dominant position.

It was better. She had to admit that he knew more about herself and what she needed than she did. Her inner muscles were clenching as if they tried to even feel more of him and were reluctant to let go when he retreated before he pushed in again. He growled softly against her neck in result. The vibration of it sending thrills over her spine.

He hissed when she clenched so tightly she was certain she was actually hurting him. But she couldn't help it. The way she throbbed inside so wonderfully. Her body unable to move at all anymore, her only option to enjoy that feeling of bliss.

It was when she called out his name in some desperation that he held her even closer and the rhythm he had created faltered. He pushed through her clenching muscles with a desperation of his own. And the way he held on to her, the way fangs pressed so dangerously close to her skin and the animalistic growl that left his throat, was almost frightening.

"Tomoe?" She asked carefully. Taking hold of his face she made him look up. And in that moment he looked so feral, so youkai, that her heart skipped a beat in perhaps something that was close to fear. "Tomoe...?"

Then his pupils changed and the features on his face seem to soften. Her name being mumbled by his lips as he slowed his thrusting. He kissed her hungrily and left her no option but to submit.

When his movements stopped completely so did his kiss and she sagged against him, out of breath and out of energy. His arms wrapped themselves around her body, both his hands supporting her back and caressing soothingly as he panted against her ear. With her head resting on his right shoulder she opened her eyes. Below her gaze were shards and it took her a couple of seconds before they made any sense. Then she realized it was the jar of sake and the cup that had been standing on the wooden edge of the bath. Somewhere in the heat of the moment they had been knocked to the floor, the sound completely lost on them.

Blinking the environment they were in was getting back into focus. The bathroom was mess. The floor was now covered in water and was in no doubt a slippery surface. Ironically she thought how typical it would be for her to trip and break a leg, making everyone barge in – she was surprised no one had already done so – and forcing her to explain the events that had taken place and were the cause of her sudden demise.

A cool chill made her sit up. The amount of water in the bath had significantly decreased and without the warmth of it and the heat that was caused by their activity both of them were reminded of their lack of clothing.

Tomoe lifted her of his hips and she nearly fell when to her surprise her legs didn't support her right away. She had heard of women 'walking funny' afterwards, but she had always shoved it aside as a funny joke. Now learning that it was funny to hear, but not so funny to experience. For her that was. Her male counterpart was visibly amused by it.

"Not funny," she said while stumbling as he helped her out of the bath. That the floor beneath her feet was indeed slippery was most certainly not aiding her in stable footing.

She took the towel he handed to her and wrapped it around herself. Noticing it was the only towel she was curious on how he was going to dry himself off until a whirlwind of kistunebi surrounded him and when it disappeared his skin was damping.

 _Oh…_ She had to admit, it was a neat trick.

She was staring at him when he took the kimono off the hook and put it on. The way he ran his fingers through his hair and averted his gaze, it was almost as if he was truly shy. It was strange seeing him act that way, for he was always so forward, so blunt in these matters. She found this sudden change in him, dare she say it, cute.

But she couldn't ponder on those dreamy thoughts for long, for her mind was suddenly becoming practical and moving on to doom scenario's like how everyone here would know what had taken place.

 _I made love to Tomoe._

She had somewhat expected that it would happen after he had become human. Perhaps even after they got married. But truth was that everyone else had expected them to become intimate sooner. Because of Tomoe's reputation. Hell, it had even resulted in that most awkward inquiry at Mount. Kurama.

It seemed everyone knew him better than she did.

 _Maybe I don't even know him at all._

Before she could ponder on the 'now what' aftermath she suddenly was being lifted, towel and all, and held in the kitsune's arms.

The smile on his face was almost wicked as he spoke: "you're coming with me tonight."

She couldn't even respond to that, for his demon energy whirled around them and within the blink of an eye the bathroom was gone.

The place they were in now was dark, besides the dim light that peeked through the cracks where the hatch sealed of the room. Tomoe's room. They were standing at the foot of the ladder that lead up to the hatch.

Nanami was glad that the room was shrouded in darkness for it would hide her blush perfectly. It was easy to dismiss what happened in the bathroom as a dream if they would have gone their separate ways and she would awake alone in the morning. But now sleeping with him would make it even more real. More permanent that she was really his.

Gently he lowered her to her feet and then took her by the hand towards his futon on the floor. Not really what the right etiquette was in these matters – if there even was one – she decided she would just get under the covers. But as she was about to kneel down there was a pull on the towel. It made her rise again and her hands instinctively clutched on the fabric and pressed it even tighter to her body.

"You don't need that." Tomoe's fingers were prying hers free from her last resort for modesty and protection against shyness.

Nanami watched to towel fall to the floor and wasted no time in getting into the bed, pulling the sheet over her body. From her position she watched him removing the obi and she caught a glimpse of his lean body that seemed even more attractive in this barely lidded room before he disappeared behind her and she felt him pull the sheet aside to take a position next to her.

Lying on her side he spooned her. She felt him covering part of her body with his kimono which he held open for her as she scooted closer to him. The fabric cool and soft against her skin. Then he covered them both with the sheet.

She felt she needed to say something. Like 'goodnight' maybe or something like 'sweet dreams'. But the silence was in the same time awkward as it was calming. And she needed calming, for her heart was beating so fast and so loud she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

When she felt his hand in her hair she flinched slightly. He was pulling the small pins that were holding her hair up free and was placing them aside. Last he removed the Sakura blossom hairpin and she watched him placing it on the floorboards in front of her. She reached out to it and grabbed it. Turning it between her fingers while she felt Tomoe's fingers moving through the damp strands.

She placed the pin down again close to her face, so she could watch it. The memory of her jealous moment when she found it in his room the first time flashed through her mind. Her jealousy had been uncalled for, for he had bought it for her. And it was a gift from him she would always treasure.

It was the item that brought them together.

"Hmm," Nanami closed her eyes as Tomoe groomed her. Untangling the knots carefully, using his claws as a comb.

"Nanami."

"Hmm," she replied in an utterly relaxed state, hoping he would never stop this loving attention he gave her.

"Don't fall asleep."

"Hmmhmm."

"Nanami."

She had not noticed he had stopped his strokes through her hair until she felt his hand moving over side and over her hip and pushing her left leg outwards before moving in between.

Her eyes shot open at the feel of him stroking her there. _Oh, we're going to do it again_.

His mouth was placing kisses on her left shoulder and neck and she felt his body behind her shifting.

"Lift your leg."

She nodded and she felt stupid right away for doing so. She felt so insecure about all this. Embarrassed that he even had to aid her in these matters, because she didn't know what to do. He didn't seem to mind, he was kind and gentle, everything she had hoped him to be, but there was still that small speck of jealous guilt that made her think he might rather have someone more experienced.

He moved her leg to make the perfect alignment and she felt him pressing against her.

"Nanami, don't tense up. Relax."

She didn't mean to stiffen. It was the excitement and anticipation combined with nerves that were still there. She tried to concentrate on the sound of his soothing voice and the sound of him breathing. And the soft kisses and licks on her skin.

Her body was still slick from their previous coupling and it aided him in his first thrust. The feeling of it different than it was the first time. However she couldn't tell if it was because of the position, or because they were now out of the water. Maybe both. It felt more intense. Without the dulling effect of the water that most likely aided her in any discomfort for her first time, the soft rocking movement of his hips against hers was already having an effect on her. His movements precisely angled to hit that pleasurable spot inside of her. His hand supporting her hip and pushing her leg towards her chest for an even better angle and alteration in friction.

Her hands were clutching the sheets beneath her, holding them and pulling on them. Somehow her leg remained in the position he had placed it in on its own, when his hand relinquished its hold to stroke in between her legs in sync with the slow thrusting of his hips.

"I wanted to do this, five hundred years ago," she heard him whisper in her left ear, "when I felt the warmth of your body next to mine." Fangs tugged on her earlobe, before he continued: "but… it was worth the wait. You are mine now."

"T-Tomoe," she gasped as she moved against his body and his teasing fingers.

Then suddenly he rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her. The look in his eyes feral and burning. And although this was modern Tomoe with short hair she could picture the wild fox from centuries ago. Unrestrained and dangerous. And it was exciting to have him above her like that. To feel the strong pistoning of his hips and to watch the muscles in his thighs flex as he pushed against her. His hands moving her legs until her ankles were resting on his hips.

She met his movements until she began to tire and she couldn't keep up with his faster rhythm. Her hands holding on to him so she wouldn't be shoved forward with each hard thrust. The feel of him, the sight of him, his eyes that looked at her as if he was going to devour her, it was enough to send her spiraling again. Her body in a spasm beneath him.

He was grunting above her and fangs bared in what appeared to be snarl before he collapsed on top of her. His hands holding her body against him as his face rested upon her chest and soft ears tickled her chin.

Both were panting heavily and Nanami was waiting for perhaps death by cardiac failure as she tried to catch her breath.

She groaned. "I don't think I can move." She realized that she had not only thought of it, but had spoken it out loud when there was a chuckle from him that she felt vibrating through her chest.

"Perfect," was his reply. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

"Are you going to keep me bedridden?"

She knew he was smirking at her question. She felt the corners of his lips move against her skin.

"Yes. And don't say you would mind a future like that, for how often do I have to drag you out of bed to make sure you get to school in time, hmm?"

"Yeah, well, I still have the use of my legs when I just want to sleep in."

"I will provide you with anything you need, anything you desire. You don't need your legs." He lifted his head and she saw that smug grin she had felt plastered on his face. "It will guarantee me that at least you will stay out of trouble."

"So that is your solution for keeping me safe?"

"I will do anything that is acquired of me to keep you safe. And I have to say, of all the solutions I pondered over, this is the most enjoyable one."

Nanami's eyes widened, but before she could think of a smart remark he was rolling them both so she was on her side and he was spooning her again. His strong arms moving around her and pressing her tightly to him. Behind her she felt the slow rise and fall of his chest against her back and she listened to his steady and calm breathing.

She was feeling sweaty and sticky and she would surely have made herself to the bathroom for a clean-up if it weren't for the fact that she was so comfortable right now. She was in his arms, his face nuzzling her neck. Deep intakes of breath as if he wanted to absorb her scent. It was a bit embarrassing for she didn't feel like she smelled so appetizing at the moment. But then again he was youkai. Their world of sights and scents was much more colorful. And judging by the way he clutched her tighter her scent was something like a field of flowers to him.

"I'm never going to let you go again." Although softly spoken the words were like a warning. " _Ever_ ," he emphasized it like a silent threat. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Nanami. You have no clue in how possessive kitsune are. But...," and he leaned closer, moved his mouth to the orifice of her ear, "it's too late now."

He was waiting. Perhaps for the shudder that went through her as she listened to his dangerous confession. The words in a way erotic and thrilling. Like she had walked into a deadly trap and was now forced to listen to her would be fate.

"Now," he continued, "you're mine."

She tried to stir, but couldn't. His hold on her so tight she couldn't move at all. It reminded her of that one night. Back in the past when he had taken her to that house in the woods and held her in the night. Her body confined by poison and his arms.

Yes, she could imagine a bit of how possessive kitsune were. Of how possessive he was. But how could she blame him? She had made him wait over five hundred years. With nothing but a simple promise. And... a hairpin.

She couldn't reach for it now, her hands and arms trapped in his embrace, but it was lying in front of her and she was looking at it. Her heart filling with love when she thought of him treasuring it.

And although he was forced to suffer from a mistaken of identity, he had made the promise to her. Not to Yukiji. And due to that promise he had watched over her ancestor and because of that he had secured her own future.

"What are you thinking?"

She turned her head as much as his hold on her allowed her to. "How this all started," she replied, "and..." she smiled, "how nice it is to be here with you."

He smirked obviously figuring out her choice of words were on purpose. " _Nice_?"

She snuggled herself even more closer to him. A movement her body was able to make. Her eyes widening when she felt something poking against her rear that was so wonderfully cupped by his hips.

 _Again?_

"Careful," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Or you will experience kitsune stamina."

Fangs nipped her earlobe playfully. Although the feel and prospect gave a tingling in her nether region she was certain she didn't have the energy for another round.

Nanami tried to move forward to create a little distance, but a hand moved to her hip to secure her.

"Don't move," he ordered and he nipped her ear again.

She turned her head. Although giving him a glare the words weren't able to leave her mouth without a giggle. "You're such a nasty fox."

"Don't talk. It's noisy."

She laughed. She couldn't help but do so at his words. It was still fresh in her memory, but that he remembered it too? That night, what he said to her? Youkai memory was an amazing thing!

He squeezed her. "Sssh," he hissed in reprimand.

It had the opposite effect and she moved her hand in front of her mouth to silence herself. Not so much for him but more a fear that everyone else would wake up and go on a search of what was going on.

Her laughter stopped when she felt his tail coil around her underneath the sheets. The soft fur warm and ticklish against her skin.

He had lifted his upper body and was staring at her face when she turned her head to look at him.

"Stop it or I'll swear I will give you a reason to laugh." A fang peeked from beneath his upper lip in the smirk he gave her. To emphasize his words his tail brushed against her side. The touch making her cringe in a pleasurable sensation. "And I don't care if everyone barges in here as a result."

He laid back down behind her, rearranging his arms so she was in a tight embrace again. His fluffy tail not moving away, but curling against her.

"You're such a nasty fox."

Against the skin of her neck lips murmured: "you have no idea, my innocent kami."

* * The End * *

* * *

A/N: A very short Japanese doujinshi by pixiv artist *ラセン。 that I reblogged on tumblr was my inspiration for writing this hot and steamy ficlet. I have no idea what they were saying in that story, but it was a cute and little awkward moment of Tomoe and Nanami sharing a bath.

If you're curious for the doujinshi I'm referring to, just type in the artist name* in the search bar of my blog and it will take you to the post. The doujinshi is sfw but hints to nsfw of screen sort to speak.

I am a sucker for pillow talk and humorous endings. I hope you all enjoyed reading this long KamiHaji one shot. I know I most certainly had fun in writing it ^_^

Reviews are most appreciated.


End file.
